ABSTRACT ? Data Analysis Unit The mission of the Data Analysis Unit is to provide informatics and quantitative expertise in support of the scientific mission of the proposed Breast Pre-Cancer Atlas (B-PCA) Research Center. The unit will serve as a centralized resource for expertise in biomedical informatics, cancer bioinformatics, genomics, computational biology and biostatistics. The unit will bring to bear the collective expertise of faculty and staff from three major research institutions: Duke University, Stanford University and the University of Arizona. The unit personnel will be involved in every facet of the proposed research starting from the conception stage. The unit will be charged with the informatics and technological considerations for the construction the Atlas and the requisite data integration tasks, and serve as a centralized resource for the synthesis and distribution of all data. Its personnel with devise and deploy statistically rigorous and computationally efficient analysis pipelines for genomics and imaging data that adhere to the principles of reproducible analysis. The unit will also provide extensive technological and methodological resources for data visualization. When needed and appropriate, the faculty and staff of the Data Analysis Unit will use non-standard, revise existing or develop new methods or computational tools to enable the investigators of this project to address scientific questions with requisite rigor and efficiency.